Endings and Beginnings
by Liquid Fire KAN
Summary: It is said that when one story comes to an end, another begins. They were not exempt from that law. But still, Ryo wonders, if maybe some stories were cut a little short. After all, what was a fairy tale without a happy ending? Pretty boring.


**Disclaimer: Bleach and all trademarks are the property of Kubo Tite.**

**A/N: Okay, so I've started yet another story. But rest assured I will be updating everything soon. However, this story will be completed first, however, then, 'Students and Teachers'. After that, 'Deathberry Chronicles' will be my only focus. It's getting there at the moment. Actually, I'm just waiting for the new arc to develop a bit. I'd prefer it if continuity was not thrown shot out the window.**

* * *

><p><strong>Exams, Dummies, and Names<strong>

* * *

><p>"Class is over for the day!" Shu Tsukoshi announced to his class, setting down a bundle of papers on his desk, the weight of which he seemed to be toppling under, "Nonetheless, you are expected to be present for both your practical exams and theory exams, alright?" he motioned to the papers on his desk, "If you study you should do well, so off you go! Study hard. You'll need to know all of the material we've covered, plus some extra stuff if you want to impress the examiners."<p>

'Extra stuff… What a load of bullshit… This is so dumb. Ah, dammit, I'm bored,' Ryo thought absently drowning the chatter out. The academy was such a pain.

Turning to gaze absently out the large windows, through which sunlight filtered in, Ryo observed the dust motes, which swirled elegantly in the light. They were by far, more intriguing than the lecture which he and his classmates were receiving. Most things were.

Anything was.

A hell butterfly glinted in the sun.

'Definitely more interesting,' he concluded, grateful for the small yet extremely welcome distraction. He was glad the windows were so big; not just in this room but in each and every one of the academy rooms. Apparently sunlight improved concentration…

'They don't exactly,' Shu ploughed on with his speech, 'but I'm thankful that there's something to do while he talks…'

It wasn't that he minded the academy much; the instructors were nice enough, the students as well. He actually rather liked it, but the speeches, he could do without .He sighed.

It wasn't as though he hadn't heard this all before.

Then again, exams were upon them, so it made sense. Maybe, he was the only one who couldn't bring himself to care. He threw a quick glance around the room. Most, if not all students were staring intently at Shu, drinking in every word.

'Yup,' he confirmed internally, 'I'm the only one…'

This was something he couldn't fathom. For much of the semester, students would horseplay with the practice swords, attempt outrageous kido, and slack off in general. Yet when exams rolled around, expect to learn everything just by paying attention for the first time in their lives.

'How stupid…' he grumbled softly, 'If you don't know it in the first place, it might help if you tried to learn in when it was being taught, rather than cramming for it now… Man, what a pain in the ass…This is all just a pain in the ass. Geez… This is really, really dumb…' his tongue clicked disapprovingly. Well, maybe he was overreacting. After all, he already knew it all – the kido, the kendo, the zanjutsu; he knew all of it by heart, and more.

There was no reason for him to pay attention. It would all just come naturally to him. He was good at it all; and the envy of his classmates.

He supposed it should come as no surprise though; he was a Kuchiki was he not, and his mother a lieutenant and his uncle a captain. It was only natural that everything came naturally to him. It was expected.

After all, what he was supposed to have learned at Shino Academy, he had already learned years before – the benefit of being a noble.

Still, it was a pain. He was suffering now.

"Remember, you might be tested by Juroku Soshi," his instructor ploughed on, "So do your best!" Ryo held his breath, "You'll do fine! Well then, off with you lot."

'At last,' he exhaled as he stood, gathering up his belongings, 'Finally he's done talking… Man, I thought I was going to be here until… Phew, what a relief… Yeesh that guy can really talk,' he chuckled before flashing off, most students still packing, 'Shu-san's nice and all… but man he never shuts up. How annoying… Feh… whatever…'

He glanced around, 'At least I beat the goddamned rush.'

Speed did have its advantages…

Of course, his walk home was no more interesting than class, but at least he was alone, with no one breathing down his neck, or watching him like a hawk.

"Now then," he stretched his arms out behind his head, "This is much better!"

He had never been the outgoing one. He was good at what he had to do – that was all. Beyond that, he didn't bother. It didn't matter to him whether or not he had friends (which he did), or whether or not he had plenty or few. As long as he was happy, everything was fine. No one else's opinion really mattered – not even a little bit.

They could call him whatever. He was absolutely fine with it all. This was just how he liked it – walking home, taking in the peace and quiet. And for a while, just like that he walked, enjoying the peacefulness and serenity. At least for has long as he could.

"Hey," a voice called from behind him, as he sighed, "You're so slow Ryo! See I've caught up with you… Aren't you supposed to have super speed or something like that? How come you're so fast during training, huh? It's like you're a different person in the academy. You should go around being more careful, or people might start to think you have split personality disorder!"

'Geez, it's like she's a parrot or something… Damn, how does she talk so fast?' Ryo wondered absently, turning to glance, in slight annoyance at the teal eyed girl.

"Eh, what's it to you what people think," he scowled in response, "You worried about me or something," he waved her off, "Well, sorry to burst your bubble but my mom's already got you beat there… And I'm not that good in class… And anyways, it's nice to enjoy the walk in silence... Let our classmates think whatever! They always need something to gossip about anyway! Oh…" he mimicked, "Look at that boy's robe, it has a different trim! Wow, did you see that, she's changed her hairstyle; I wonder if it'll help her improve her kido!"

Amaya snickered, falling back into their routine, "Geez, you… Life's no fun when you're around."

"Eh, it can't be helped," he grinned, "After all, I am a Kuchiki. We're supposed to be killjoys, aren't we? That's what's expected of us… So, I'm doing my job then. I am a Kuchiki…"

The conversation had been rehearsed so many times over; he knew exactly how she would respond – they had been friends since childhood. He knew her inside out.

"No, you're not," she interjected suddenly.

His eyes widened; had he miscalculated, 'Amaya… are you going to… You'd better not bring that up… Amaya… Whatever you do, don't bring that thing up…'

She did.

"If you think about it you would be a Kuchiki if your father was a Kuchiki was, right? Or you would be a Kuchiki if he married into the Kuchiki family…" her rambling was getting to him, "But what if you're mom married into his family? Then you'd be a… umm…"

A something – he'd be a something. That was another thing strange about him.

It wasn't that his father was dead – a lot of people's dads were dead. But at least they knew about them. He didn't. As far as he was concerned, his father had existed at some point – had a name, been a shinigami, lived. Beyond that, there was nothing; he didn't even know what the name was.

For as long as he could remember, his father had just been there, somewhere in his mind – a faceless figure, almost always forgotten, and all but untouchable to him.

It was true, he couldn't reach out and touch his father, nor could he speak, hear, or even know his face. He had never gotten that chance.

His father had died, supposedly before he had been born, in the line of duty, a hero. So it was strange for him, not knowing anything at all. Heroes were remembered, not forgotten. Nor were they cast away to some corner of their son's mind. It wasn't right – and though it was a sentiment he had often cast away, it bothered him. His father was supposed to be honored… not forgotten.

His father was… someone he had never known. He bowed his head, his bangs obscuring much of his face – he was not in the mood for this.

He hoped Amaya would catch on. The hope went in vain as Amaya spoke again.

"Well," she asserted herself once more, "You'd be whatever he was! So your argument is invalid, Ryo! You dummy!"

That was the turning point. A sudden burst of anger rushed through him, "Well I don't know who he is, so for all I know, maybe I am a Kuchiki! How do you know I'm not! And anyways, it doesn't matter to me who he was… He's gone now, so whatever!"

And with that he took off, not looking back to see her hurt expression.

He wasn't an angry person – just bored. But for some reason (not that his logic was strange), the very mention of his father infuriated him. He couldn't stand it when people brought that up as though they knew more than him. If he didn't know anything, how could they – it wouldn't be fair. He should know first – it was his right to know about him.

The father he never knew… He wanted to know everything he possibly could, but there was wall obstructing his way; a barrier which prevented him from knowing.

No one would tell him – not even his mother who must have known him… She had to have known him; she wasn't the type of woman who would go off with just any guy. He was sure she knew – she just never bothered telling him.

He couldn't find it in himself to be angry for that.

'It must be hard for her to talk about him,' he supposed as he flashed towards the Kuchiki mansion, a bitterness overcoming him, 'But I just wish… I wish so badly that I knew something… I wish somebody would tell me your name,' a tear slid down his face, "How stupid is it for a son not to know his own father… Dammit… Dad, who are you? Where did you go…?'

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Read and review. Thank you.**

**~ Liquid**


End file.
